


What we can do

by Livarentz



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livarentz/pseuds/Livarentz
Summary: When you want to make someone happy because you notice that your on heart beats faster every time that you look at them
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 12





	What we can do

* * *

MOOMOO what are you doing? 

We still have work to do

vote for Mamamoo we are their support and we need to stand strong to keep pushing them to the top. 

Let's work together every one of us we can do it. 

Vote MAMAMOO on Idol champ we can give them another win 

https://t.co/4BmRAWcCO6?amp=1

Vote MAMAMOO on MAMA we need to get them in WW fan choice top 10 

https://t.co/VyFqgMRcds?amp=1

Vote MAMAMOO on the Fact 

https://t.co/4cjlzokGAE?amp=1

Vote in APAN 

Best solo https://t.co/ArJSiE7pnZ?amp=1

Best group https://t.co/6f5WOb09X0?amp=1

Top 10 

https://t.co/i0Wzstgw2A?amp=1

Stream AYA, Dingga and Hip 

I know we can do it moomoos the girls work hard let's work harder 

Remember Never Letting Go of MAMAMOO

* * *

Now there's more detailed guides in Twitter and Facebook about voting but the important thing is to vote whenever you can. 

You can also stream the girls solos, follow them in Instagram if you have one, subscribe to Solarsido and watch her videos, follow MAMAMOO on Spotify. 

Also please when SOLAR do lives remember to NOT ASK INAPPROPRIATE QUESTIONS 

Don't ask about the other members

Don't talk about shipping

Don't ask about the contract

Don't ask about Instagram

Leave good commentaries about her and her work 

* * *

Let's support all the girls moomoos 


End file.
